ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Vassal
The Black Vassal is a spirit form of Tyrant surrounded in Black Knight like armor. It is the final boss of Ultraman Dexterity. Appearance The Black Vassal by itself is a wisp like form, but the more well known look is a Tyrant made of black knight armor. The golem is covered in pitch black armor and spikes with a lift up helmet on the head. The tail has sharp circular blades that run along it with a small catapult like weapon at the end. History Origins In Medieval times, there was a powerful wizard named Slavine. He lived on the out of skirts of a kingdom that trusted him little with an orphan he had adopted. The king considered Slavine a major threat to his kingdom because of his great power. He sent a message to him ordering him to come to the capital, but the wizard refused due how it would take several days travel and he would have to leave his adopted child. The king was furious about this, and sent a small army to his home. When Slavine came home from shopping at the local market, he found his home in ruins. He went to check the ruins, and found a small note. Apparently the king had destroyed his house and killed his adopted son who's body was disposed of in the lake. Slavine cried, just because he didn't go to meet the king, his son and home were destroyed. He then became angry, he wanted to destroy the king's reign as revenge. While in his emotional break down, a being came directly to him. Slavine asked who he was and it introduced itself as the Prophet. He himself hated his son's killer, and wanted to help him. The Prophet explained how he had a way to easily destroy the king and his armies, but he needed someone powerful to help. Slavine accepted to help him, and helped Prophet in a series of different rituals. They went around the kingdom and stole armor and weapons from the army. At the end of it all, the Prophet set up a final ritual with Slavine as the center piece. He surrounded him and armor and had the wizard go into meditation. He sung a mysterious song and the armor along with Slavine began to float. A bright flash of light happened, and Slavine became the Black Vassal. The wizard was shocked at his new form, but also happy, like this, none could stop him. He looked at the Prophet for what to do next. Prophet just looked at him and sent him on his way as he walked away. Slavine as the Black Vassal charged the kingdom's capital, easily crushing the king's armies. The king himself came out and asked for forgiveness, but Slavine would give him none as he killed the criminal ruler. Now was time for the rest of the capital, or it would've been if the hero didn't come. A giant of light appeared and fought with the Black Vassal. The peasants below were relieved as they thought that God had sent down a protector of them. After a tough battle, the giant fired a beam at the Black Vassal and destroyed it's armor. All that remained was a floating wisp, it flew away fast. The giant considering it's duty done, flew off as well. The Prophet watched had saw everything happen from a distant cliff. "Drat, what a waste of good armor. Well, time to go find something new to snuff out this young race" he said before walking off. Powers *Storm Horn: The Black Vassal has a horn that can cause terrible storms. *Blade Rings: The Black Vassal can throw sharp iron rings from it's tail. *Heat Beam: BV can fire a heat beam from it's mouth. *Catapult Tail: There's a catapult at the end of BV's tail that can launch explosives at enemies. *Stomach Ring Rays: The Black Vassal can fire several rings from it's stomach plate to snare opponents. *Ball and Chain: A releasable Ball and Chain can be launched from the Black Vassal's arm and swung around. *Gun: The Black Vassal has a bayonet style gun as one of it's arm. It can fire cannon balls and slash at enemies. *Super Strength: The Black Vassal has great strength. Trivia *The Black Vassal was thought of when Sent asked what a Medieval Tyrant might look like. **I said it would be like a flesh golem. *The origin is based around the past story for a dungeon idea I had for a game one time. Category:Robots Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Free-To-Use Category:Tyrant Variations Category:Mutant Humans Category:Golems Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dexterity